Cambios
by Malu-san
Summary: Madara miraba la poción con extrañeza. ¿En verdad daría resultado? -¿Pero qué demonios es esto? -Oh, al parecer dio un resultado mejor de lo esperado. MadaZetsu.


Este es un Crack Fic que se me ocurrió mientras miraba el techo (?) No, la verdad es que he estado enferma y mientras deliraba se me ocurrió la idea del fic.

**Advertencias: OCC, humor vago, lime, lenguaje grosero, muy leve insinuación Yuri, spoilers, MadaSasu, KabuSasu.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto no me pertenece es propiedad de Naruto… no, no era así… Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, quien hará posible el KishiSasu.**

* * *

Madara descansaba apaciblemente en el sillón de su oficina, después de su conversación con Kabuto no sabía realmente que pensar. Kabuto le había ofrecido hacer mucho más fuerte a Zetsu para la guerra que se avecinaba. Cuando Madara le dijo que no quería dañar al bicolor, Kabuto le dio un pequeño frasquito.

-Si él bebe esto se hará mucho más fuerte y no sufrirá para nada -fueron sus palabras mientras sonreía con ese aspecto de serpiente, fue una sonrisa espeluznante, pero Madara no se inmutó.

Y ahora estaba en su oficina contemplando el tan famoso frasco, ¿y si no funcionaba? No es que se preocupara por Zetsu, es solo que no quería perder refuerzos en un momento crucial para la guerra.

Aunque, dudaba que Kabuto fuera tan estúpido como para arriesgarse de esa manera, así que decidió probar, tomó el frasco entre sus manos y lo vertió sobre una pierna humana que se hallaba sobre su escritorio.

Las indicaciones de Kabuto habían sido claras, o le obligaba a Zetsu a tomarse el frasco o lo rociaba sobre algún alimento y se lo daba a Zetsu. Una vez que había terminado de verter todo el contenido del frasco, sonrió bajo su mascara y llamó a Zetsu.

-Tardaste… -Le dijo cuando lo vio aparecer a través de la puerta.

-Discúlpame por no poder viajar a la jodida velocidad de la luz*. -Murmuro Zetsu negro con disgusto.

-Estábamos vigilando al grupo Taka, Madara-sama -Dijo Zetsu blanco.

-Bien -Exclamo Madara- Te llamé para darte esto. Debes estar hambriento -Zetsu abrió aún más lo ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes, viejo? -Espeto Zetsu negro, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, su otra mitad ya estaba comiendo- ¡¿Pero que haces? ¡No podemos confiar en él! ¡Se esta portando amable! -Pensó Zetsu negro enojado.

-Tengo hambre, además, ¿es malo que se porte amable con nosotros?

-Pues sí. Quien sabe que cosas planee su maquiavélica, perversa y atrofiada mente.

-Tú siempre dices que la comida no es mala. ¿De que te quejas ahora?

-La comida no es mala cuando la obtenemos nosotros, pero que 'Madara-sama' nos la sirva en bandeja es muy raro para el viejo perezoso ése -Sin importarle las palabras de su mitad negra, Zetsu blanco acabo la pierna que Madara le había ofrecido.

-Si es que la poción realmente funciona, ahora debería sentir sueño -Pensó Madara viendo a Zetsu.

-¡¿Qué? -Gritó Zetsu negro sintiéndose acosado por la mirada del Uchiha a través de la mascara.

-Es ya muy tarde -Murmuro Madara mirando hacia el vacio- Este día a sido muy agotador y estresante.

-Pero si no ha hecho nada. -Pensó Zetsu negro- Ha estado discutiendo con Kabutomaru -Replico su otra mitad- Y nosotros hemos estado vigilando a Taka y no es como si 'Sasuke-kun' se quedara quieto por más de un minuto.

Zetsu blanco suspiro y bostezo a la misma vez, Madara sonrió bajo la máscara y se levanto de su asiento- ¿Madara-sama? -Murmuro Zetsu.

-Iré a descansar. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Si, Madara-sama. -Zetsu vio como Madara se acerco levantando un poco su máscara, para darle un suave beso y después desaparecer tras la puerta entre la oscuridad de la cueva. Zetsu blanco en un instinto se tocó los labios, Zetsu negro se golpeó la frente.

-Pareces una ninja en plena adolescencia -Susurro Zetsu negro mientras empezaba a caminar, arrastrando a su otra mitad, teniendo cuidado al pasar frente al cuarto de Madara, Zetsu negro aún recordaba la vez que habían sido llevados hacia allí, para quedar entre la cama y el viejo Uchiha.

A Zetsu le recorrió un escalofrió y camino hacia su habitación, bostezo nuevamente, se quito la capa quedando solo en pantalón y antes de que pudiera quitar las cobijas cayó rendido sobre la cama.

Madara salió de su habitación después de confirmar que todo se había quedado en completo silencio, observó a Zetsu un tiempo, el bicolor había caído rendido ante el efecto de la poción, se veía realmente tranquilo mientras roncaba por la mala posición en la que estaba.

Madara sonrió y camino hasta la salida de la cueva, contemplo el cielo estrellado sobre él y observo la luna, pronto y si sus planes se realizaban como él deseaba, todo el mundo caería en una gran ilusión proyectada gracias a la luna.

Aunque la traición de Kabuto aún podía pasar, aún recordaba con ciertos escalofríos cuando le mostro el último ataúd. Volver a ver al rayo de Konoha* no había sido nada agradable para él, aunque había evitado mostrar alguna emoción, Kabuto se aprovecharía de cualquier punto débil que le encontrara.

_Y ese punto débil era Zetsu._

Se recostó sobre el pasto, frente a la cueva, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, a veces deseaba seguir como Tobi, había adoptado ya esa faceta infantil como parte de su vida. Si lo pensaba bien, ya tenia poder como Tobi, controlaba a Nagato y logró que su alumno muriera*. Cerró los ojos, dejando su mente en blanco y se quedo dormido.

Zetsu se movió con pereza al notar que ya era de día, su cuello le dolía por la mala postura de ayer- Me siento pesado… -Susurro Zetsu blanco mientras frotaba su ojo.

-Yo también -Zetsu se levanto, se estiro completamente y busco su capa con la mirada, pero al agacharse a recogerla, notó algo… fuera de lo común- ¿Qué mierda…? -Exclamaron ambos a la vez.

-¿Seguimos soñando? -Preguntó Zetsu blanco, observándose a si mismo sin poder creer lo que veía.

-A ver… -Zetsu negro pellizco el brazo de su otra mitad, escucho su quejido- No, no estamos soñando.

-Entonces… eso quiere decir… que -Hubo un silencio que duro unos segundos- ¡Ahh! -Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Madara se despertó seguro de haber escuchado un grito de mujer… ¿grito de mujer? ¿Había alguien cerca de la cueva?

-¡Voy a matarlo! -Gritaba Zetsu negro intentando moverse, mientras su otra mitad se lo impedía.

-Pero no estamos seguros si fue Madara-sama -Dijo Zetsu blanco

-¡¿Entonces de la nada nos creció esto? -Grito Zetsu negro viendo su recién adquirido busto- ¡Tenemos tetas! -Grito- Y perdimos a Hiroto… -Se quejo con los ojos llorosos haciendo referencia a su 'amiguito'.

-¿Por qué Madara-sama nos convertiría en mujer?

-Por que es un viejo hentai. -Zetsu tenía un aura asesina- Esta decidido. Tú lo distraes y yo lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¿Pero no tendríamos que separarnos para eso? Va a preguntar por ti. -Zetsu negro lo pensó un momento.

-Joder, porque estas siendo racional. ¡Tenemos cuerpo de mujer! Y estas cosas pesan -Dijo levantando sus pechos- Además es obvio que fue él, curiosamente se porto muy amable.

-Puede que tengas razón.

-¿Ahora podemos ir a matarlo?

-¿Crees que matándolo volvamos a ser los de antes?

-No lo sé. Pero tal vez su sangre sirva de algo -Zetsu negro sonrió mientras su aura asesina crecía. Claro que eso no llego a ser notado por Madara, quien acababa de entrar a la cueva.

-¿Zetsu? -Le llamo mientras se acercaba a la habitación del bicolor- ¿Escuchaste ese gri…? -Madara paró de hablar al ver a la versión femenina de Zetsu, semidesnuda, frente a él.

-¡Tú! -Dijo Zetsu- ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Qué carajos es esto? -Grito haciendo alusión a su cambio de cuerpo- ¡Voy a matarte! -Pero cuando Zetsu corrió rápidamente a golpear a Madara, recordó algo- Mierda… -Murmuro cuando noto como atravesaba al cuerpo del pelinegro y su puño iba directo contra la pared.

Tal vez antes no le hubiese dolido tanto, pero en ese momento… Madara notó como la pared se había resquebrajado y un poco de sangre caía al suelo. Zetsu aparto la mano de ahí.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

-¡Ah! ¡Dolor! -Exclamo Zetsu pegando su mano hacia su pecho- ¡Esto también es tu culpa, idiota bastardo!

Madara se acerco a Zetsu y tomo la mano afectada, caían gotas de sangre, se sacó uno de sus guantes y limpio la sangre, Zetsu intento quitar su mano- Si no te quedas quieto te dolerá -Murmuro Madara con indiferencia fingida.

-Bah! -Fue la respuesta del bicolor, para no aparentar que le dolía. Madara le miro, sonrió y tomo a Zetsu de la cintura para luego echarlo a su hombro y llevarlo hacia su habitación.

-¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué carajos te crees? ¡Viejo pervertido de mierda! -Zetsu negro se agoto con insultos, su otra mitad se había retirado a su mundo feliz para evitar oír algo. Pero ambos reaccionaron cuando Madara los tiro contra la cama.

Zetsu no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, debido a que Madara subió a la cama quedando arriba del bicolor, se quito la máscara y tomo la mano lastimada para comenzar a besarla. Ambas mitades se sonrojaron, aunque Zetsu negro culpo a las hormonas.

-Parece que ya no te duele -Susurro Madara con una sonrisa arrogante.

-No me dolía -Dijo Zetsu- ¡Ahora quítate de encima, viejo! -Madara ignoro esa petición y se acerco al bicolor para besarlo. Acaricio su cabello.

-Al parecer la poción dio un mejor resultado del esperado -Susurro Madara pero llego a ser escuchado por Zetsu.

-Madara-sama… -Murmuro Zetsu blanco ligeramente impresionado- ¡Yo lo sabía! ¡Ahora quítate! -Exclamo Zetsu negro, pero debido al control espacio-tiempo de Madara, todos los esfuerzos del bicolor para empujarlo, eran en vano.

Madara rio y volvió a besar a Zetsu mientras recorría el nuevo cuerpo femenino del bicolor, deteniéndose en puntos específicos. Zetsu evitaba liberar algún sonido, pero su sensibilidad ante las caricias de Madara fue más fuerte.

Zetsu negro flipaba tratando de imaginarse un mundo lleno de carne lejos, muy lejos del viejo pervertido: Madara Uchiha.

Cuando Zetsu despertó era ya casi medio día, cuando trato de moverse notó el brazo de Madara que lo aferraba posesivamente a él. Cuando vio hacia abajo sonrió- ¡Volví a ser yo! -Exclamo feliz olvidándose de que ese grito suyo despertó a Madara.

El azabache le miró un momento- Te ves bien despeinado -Murmuro antes de volver a colocarse encima del bicolor.

-¡No! ¡¿Qué mierda piensas que estas haciendo? ¡Esto es violación! Es… ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Dónde estás tocando? ¡Déjame, viejo pervertido!

_Regla Nº 1 del Manual Uchiha: Un Uchiha siempre consigue lo que quiere. Siempre._

-·-

-Siento mucho haberme equivocado de poción, Madara-sama. Debe haber pasado por muchos problemas. -Dijo Kabuto riendo interiormente.

-No es de tu incumbencia -Murmuro Madara. Después de dos días había ido a hablar con Kabuto, Zetsu se había vuelto a colocar su atrapamoscas y se había encerrado ahí, hasta que Madara decidió que si le hacia sentir mejor se convertiría en chica, pero como no aceptaría ser uke, Zetsu también termino siendo chica, otra vez.

-No volverá a ocurrir, Madara-sama. Está es la verdadera poción -Dijo entregándole un frasco cuyo contenido era de un color distinto.

-Ya… -Dijo Madara recibiéndolo- Pero también necesito la otra.

-¡Ju, ju! Parece que te intereso.

-No es tu problema. -Dijo tomando la otra poción- Tal vez la utilice en Sasuke -Murmuro antes de desaparecer.

-Esa era mi idea -Kabuto rió antes de volver con sus marionetas, ya tendría tiempo de probar la poción en Sasuke.

* * *

*"Discúlpame por no poder viajar a la jodida velocidad de la luz" eso se lo dice Zetsu a Madara cuando van a ver el final de la pelea entre Itachi y Sasuke.

*Tengo la loca idea de que el ataúd que tanto sorprendió a Madara y que aún no muestran, contiene a Minato, el cuarto Hokage.

*Madara deseaba la muerte de Itachi. Para así poder destruir Konoha a sus anchas.

No sé porque este Fic tomo más tiempo de lo esperado, estuve muy distraída xD. Pero por fin lo termine, y yo no hago a Madara pervertido, esa es la imagen que Zetsu negro tiene de él xD.

¿Review, criticas, dangos OwO, tomatazos? Todo es bien recibido aquí xD

Gracias por leer~.


End file.
